Love or Heaven
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Would you risk everything, something even more valuable than life. Will you risk taking the consequences, just so you can see her again. Heaven is nothing without love, they say. For what it's worth, everyone says that love is Heaven. Without it, it's worst than hell. This is exactly what Alvin thinks. Will he live life as a ghost just to see her again? Or is he really alive?
1. Alvin's death

**Will be continued after Love? What is it? sequel.**

**Peace, out**

* * *

**Alvin's Point of View**

****I was in intense pain. I was being rushed in for medical care, being wheeled on a human sized stretcher. My vision was blurry, I couldn't see.

****"Mr. Seville! Keep pressure on that wound!" I heard an adult voice.

"I'm trying!" Then I heard Simon's voice, holding down the side of my stomach. "Hang in there, Alvin!"

I felt a hand holding on to mine. "Alvin! Don't you die on me! I love you! Alvin!" I looked over to where it was coming from, beside me I saw a pink dress and an auburn fur. I couldn't make out who she is, I had an intense pain on my stomach.

"Sorry, Miss, you're going to have to leave." I heard the older voice.

"No! He needs me!" Answered the one in the pink dress.

"Brittany, please, the last thing he needs is company." Said Simon.

"Simon, what about you?"

"I'm the only one small enough to hold down his wound, and smart enough to help the doctors at the same time! Now please."

"No! I'm not leaving him! Alvin, please, hang in there!" Brittany said to me. But I couldn't get what she was saying.

"You leave me no choice, Brittany."

"Wait, what the... aaahhh!"*Thud* That's what I heard, I didn't pay attention.

Haha, I bet you're wondering what's happening to the great Alvin Seville. Blood is dripping out of my stomach right now, lots of it. I took a stab to my stomach. I felt intense pain, but all of it, for her. This was totally worth it.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Doctor, we're losing him!" A female voice shouted.

"Give me 2 copper wires, now! A defib unit is too big for him!" That's what I heard.

I saw a black figure, hooded, with a scythe on his left hand.

"Clear!" My body jumped from the shock. My brain was numb, I couldn't feel a thing.

"Hang in there, Alvin, PLEASE!" I heard Simon's voice.

Beep...Beep...

"Give him a milliliter of adrenaline! Stat!"

Beep...Beep That was the sign.

"Alvin..." The dark figure, stood in front of me, with a dark voice.

Beep...

"...It's time to go..." He raised his scythe up in the air, ready to hit me with it.

"Doc, he's barely got a spike there!

The sight was lowered, it hit my body with great force, but I couldn't feel any pain.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp...

I was lost...

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Few days ago...**

****Beep Beep Beep

Alvin woke up and hit the snooze button.

He knew it was time for something dangerous.

Something it was thought of as a gift,

somewhere out there he has to survive a place like everyone else...

SCHOOL


	2. Trailer

**Just a trailer.**

**I just wanted to excite everyone, since the Love? What is it? sequel is far from over.**

**Just a trailer, guys**

* * *

**The whole world, as you know it, is gone**

**_"Alvin, it's time to go." The figure slashed Alvin's body with his scythe._**

**How far would you go to bring it back?**

**_"I don't care how! I don't care what the consequences are, she needs me, and I'm going back out there, even if I have to live my life in a perfect paralysis!"_  
**

**When the world around, starts a war just for you**

**_"ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT HE GOT STABBED IN THE FIRST PLACE, BRITTANY!"_  
**

**_"ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR MY BOYFRIEND'S DEATH?"_**

**And the side that worships you, betrays you**

_**"Hey, I'm Eric, nice to meet you, Brittany."**_

_**"Nice to meet you too." (Shows Brittany and Eric hugging)**_

**Would you still bring it back?**

**_"Sh- She,... How could she do this!"_**

**And fix the broken pieces?**

**_"I understand if you're not after me, anymore. But know this, I saved your life, I nearly died out there." Brittany gasp.  
__"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hurt you that bad. Please, forgive me..."_  
**

**Or just stay in a shattered world... forever**

**_"I ... I feel,... so alone. No,... Please, don't! Where is everyone!"_**


	3. Rule Break

**I needed a break from my old story, so,... :D Either that, or I've decided to dangle up on three stories at once. Writers are less likely to survive long, writing more than two stories, but I'm willing to take the challenge.**

**P.S. Let me just tell you that this is a mixture of cartoon and CGI version. One change is, everyone WALKING and not driving to school. The story will tell you the rest.**

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

Man, I just hate school, you know. The tests, annoying scumbags, disgusting jackasses, lessons that can kill you through boredom, boring and unlikable teachers, but the worst part of it was waking up early in the morning.

I mean, they're right about 'school is fun',... but only a part of it. School is only fun when it comes to hanging out, turning the whole place into your personal hangout. If only the teachers wouldn't mind me whenever I'd try to live a little. And school would definitely be most fun without any classes.

So, anyways, enough about school. It's been over six years since we've got stuck in that deserted island, so let me tell you guys what you've missed. My brothers and I are sixteen years old, and nothing much changed - We're still the hottest band in the world, I'm still the most popular kid in school, and the BEST part is, Brittany's my girlfriend. We've started liking each other after the international music awards, then we've started dating three years after.

Simon, my annoying nerd of a brother, is still the same glasses-wearing science geek. Not ONCE has he failed any subject in class, not once had he not attended any science-related activities, and not once had he not annoy me with his scientific calculations and his corrections. So, basically, he's my least favorite. I wouldn't that I hate him, no. I don't hate him, I just don't like him that much. But we still hang out like brothers, though. He's now perfectly happy with science, math, and Jeanette. Yep, he has a girlfriend. I couldn't believe it at first, but when I saw them making out, I banged my head to a wall, thinking that it was only a dream.

Theodore, still the same butterball as he was. He did lose some of his baby fats, though, but I wouldn't call him physically fit. He hasn't changed at all. He's still innocent, naive, trustworthy, and an easy target. You would expect him and Eleanor to be in a relationship, but not yet. They still see each other as friends.

So, here's what's up - I'm with Brittany, Simon's probably going to end up happy with Jeanette, and Theodore is married to food. Lame, as I'd like to describe my little brother. He and Eleanor are close friends, and I mean close. People even mistake them for being in a relationship, in which, in response, they'd give a disgusted expression.

Oh,... and here's another thing that you've missed. It's sad, but it's needed - The chipettes have moved in and are adopted by Claire Wilson, Dave's girlfriend. It happened when we were fourteen years old, when the chipettes started going in heat every spring. After seeing Brittany and Jeanette's behavior (Eleanor seemed to have more self-control than her sisters), Dave asked a veterinarian to examine them. And it turned out that they were in their estrous cycle already, and had to be separated from us. Claire volunteered to adopt them, and fortunately, she lives just next door.

So, here I am. Probably going to the inferno of teenagers, in which I never volunteered to be in - West Eastman High.

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

I never chose this, I never chose to be in school. It was Ian's fault why we're caught in it, and it was his fault why I'm in love and the girlfriend of the hottest chipmunk in the world.

Nothing much happened to us this past six years, except me and my sisters getting adopted by Claire, therefore, making me Brittany Wilson. I much preferred the Seville family, though. It gives me that kind of happiness to be called by your boyfriend's last name, giving me the feeling that we're partly married.

We started going in heat two years ago, and the main reason why we're isolated from the chipmunks every spring. Going through my heat was an extreme pain. As much as I wanted to get rid of it, and lose my virginity to Alvin, no one would allow me. They just don't understand what it's like to feel that kind of urge that you just have to obey, and they don't understand the pain if you don't get to obey it. Every spring, I'd wake up with an intense headache, followed by thoughts,... dirty thoughts about Alvin, and my sisters and I would complain about each other's scent,... pheromone kind of scent.

But hey, what am I talking about that for? It's all good from here. The chipmunks live just right next door, and we can visit them, or even sleep with them anytime we want, just not around spring.

Well, let me talk about mine and Alvin's relationship. I started liking him when we got stuck in that deserted island. Before that, I thought he was a cold, cruel, heartless chipmunk who'd do nothing but annoy people with his irritating prank,... not to mention his presence. But when we were on that island, he was doubting Dave's rescue and affection for him as a son, and that's when I realized that he too, has feelings.

When I comforted him back then, placing my paws on his shoulders, I felt somewhat,... a warmth starting from the back of my paws towards my cheeks. That's when I knew that I had a crush on him.

When we won the international music awards, his paw was around my waist, and I've never felt so safe when he raised me up in the air for our final act. It took two years of hiding those feelings, and another year to find out that he too, feels the same way about me.

And we're here now,... happy couples. If you're asking, yes, I love him more than anything else in the world. Just by sitting next to him, or by looking at him, I can already imagine what it's like in the future - Married, mated, wealthy, famous, everyday love-making, and a huge family with twenty-seven children. I don't know why twenty-seven, but that was the first number my mind came up with, so,... But I'd be happy to have more any-

Ah,... why am I talking about that? That made me sounded like the world's biggest freak, and the winner of the Guinness book of world records for the world's most overly attached girlfriend. Well, I am,.. actually,... overly attached. I can't go ten feet away from him without falling on my knees, praying that he would come back.

So, enough about my life. Let's talk about my sisters.

Jeanette, she's still the same nerd as before. Her hair's grown quite longer than mine, so she had to put on a pony tail, the one that's actually not on top of her head. She's happy with Simon, but I guess that was expected. Both of them have the same taste, and they're perfect for each other.

Eleanor, I'm not sure about her relationship with Theodore. Sometimes, I see them hanging out, Eleanor leaning her head against Theodore's shoulder. They looked very sweet and romantic, but when I ask them if they were officially 'it', they'd reply with an "Ew,... no way, we're just friends, that's all". That reply always give people the "Yeah, right.", or "Oh, really?", or maybe even the "Nice joke, where'd you learn it?" kind of expression.

Well, I'm here now, on my way to school. After eating breakfast and waving goodbye to Claire, we headed outside using the cat hole installed a few years back, after we were adopted.

As soon as I stepped outside, the morning sky came into view. It's a perfect day today - The water-like breeze, the blue blanket, yellow sun, not a cloud in the sky, but too bad it had to be wasted for school. If we were given the chance to skip school for today, I think Alvin and I would have a picnic on Dave's roof. That's what we do since we're not aloud to go out of the house unless we're going to school, or Dave/Claire is around.

I stepped out of the porch, and I happened to get a good look at the chipmunks coming out of Dave's door. I smiled as soon as I saw the one with the red sweater on. He's had that on for years, and it never gets old. The radiant sun illuminated his brown fur, giving it a bright glow. The bright lights shone upon his eyes, chasing away the blackness of his pupils and replacing them with hazel-brown orbs which resembled the color of honey.

They turned towards our direction, Alvin flashed a smile at me. I could have sworn that I nearly got blinded by the bright colors of his front teeth. He may not be like his hygienic brothers, but at least he's as clean as I want him to be. In my point of view, seeing his smile just makes me want to sprout wings and fly. Well, that's one of the reasons why I love him.

I smiled back at him, trying hard to match the shape of his gorgeous lips. But his smile was one of a kind, no one can ever replace it, no one at all. There wasn't any living creature in the world that could match his smile.

I started walking up towards them, trying hard to sway my body gracefully and elegantly for him to admire my beauty. And yes, it worked, as soon as I started walking up towards him, he couldn't keep my eyes off of me. Though, many girls would dislike it if boys would stare at their bodies, but me, I don't mind Alvin staring at me, as long as it's Alvin.

Hey, there are some times when you see someone, and you just can't help but run up to that person and give him/her a hug. That's exactly what I did. I ran up to him with open arms and wrapped it around him neck. He got knocked back by my sudden action, but he's Alvin Seville, the one who never falls.

"Hi, Alvie." I greeted him, feeling myself changing into a better person as soon as I saw him.

He returned the hug, placing his paws on my back "Hey, Britt."

I felt my grip around him tightening as soon as I heard his voice. It was like a magnet, the only magnet that I'm attracted to.

We pulled out of the hug, disappointed, feeling the desire to hold him, feel him all day. But hey, it's normal.

I looked up on to his eyes again, our gaze met. With a smile given to me, and another smile by me returned to him, he placed his paws on my shoulder and pecked me on the forehead. I felt his soft, warm lips pressing against my skin. I'll never get enough of him, and luckily, he's mine, and only mine. There is no way I'm sharing him with anyone else.

''So, what's up?" I asked him, trying to sound as cheerful to soften any rough edges of his day, if there are any, that is.

He, somehow, released a cute chuckle "You're what's up. I can't get you out of my mind, whatever I do. Not that I'm trying."

He complimented me, making me feel like I'm someone special,... more than special. There's something about him that always makes me feel this way, like I'm some sort of a goddess to him.

I giggled, flattered by his words. "Stop it, Alvin. You know how sensitive I am when it comes to this."

For some reason, he moved his face closer to me, our snouts touching. I could feel his warm, minty breathe blowing in on my lips. "I'm never going to stop. I'm going to make you feel like a queen for as long as I live."

I found myself staring at his lips. Some parts of it were not visible under his fur, but the rest were fresh. With his face an inch closer to mine, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he's teasing me. He knows how much I want to kiss his lips all day, and he's giving me the urge to do so, but boyfriends are supposed to be the one to start a make-out session.

"Stop teasing me, Alvin. Just kiss me already." I pleaded,... more like begged. Think of it as this, lock us up in a room for a year, and you'll be surprised on how much lipstick shaped like my lips are on his face,... or maybe even more than that... hehe, I'm a naughty girl, aren't I? I used to be innocent three years ago, but when we started dating, making out, that's when my innocence was shattered. And yep, I'm just a normal teenage girl now. But I'm still a famous singer, though.

"Why would I stop? I love teasing you. Where would all the fun go if I'd stop." He told me.

"You know, someday, you're going to wish that you hadn't tease me, because time will come that I'm going to kiss you all day, and I'm not even going to give you the chance to breathe, and I don't care if we both die kissing each other's lips off."

''I'd like that. We'd die together, won't we?"

At that last question, the answer was pretty obvious. Whatever happens, we're always going to be together no matter what. "Of course. You know, I'd even promise that."

"Then, so will I."

Unfortunately, our romantic conversation was cut short. From my point of view, I could see a paw tapping Alvin's shoulder, but I didn't know who it's from. I had my attention on his eyes. He leaned his face back, away from mine, and I'm already missing the feeling of his lovely breathe blowing against my lips.

I shook myself out of my thoughts - as much as I didn't want to - and looked at his side. Simon was placing a paw on his shoulder with his other paw on Jeanette's waist.

"Now may be the time for it, but this isn't a good place to make romantic vows." Simon said.

"We're not planning to be late, if you didn't know." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around, I saw Eleanor with Theodore's arm around her neck. Yep, then again, they looked like couples, but they're really just close friends. That, or they're hiding something.

I turned back to look at Alvin. He nodded at Simon and turned back to me "Alright. How about I take you out on a date tonight. There's this theme park that just opened up yesterday, and I'm taking you there whether you like it or not." Alvin told me, and if he's trying to force me against my will, I don't think he's doing a good job.  
I'd say yes, anyways. We've never got in to many dates, not since we've started going in heat and Dave and Claire wanted to be extra careful with us, so they didn't want us to leave ten meters out of the porch unless we're going to school.

"But we have rules not to go out, remember?" I reminded.

"I do remember. But whoever said that I have to follow them?" He said rebelliously with a grin.

"Same here." I agreed.

Alvin turned to the others "Are you guys coming?" He asked.

Simon scoffed "Ha, I'd rather stay clean. Jeanette and I can have all the fun we want inside the house. It's called creativity, Alvin."

"Can't argue with him." Jeanette backed him up. And my comment to her answer, she never argues with him. Not once. She treats herself like his personal slave, and I don't even think that's appropriate. Simon's not happy about it, but it was Jeanette's decision, and he'd never do anything to raise his voice on my sister. And I wouldn't even allow him. So, basically, they treat each other like each other's personal slaves. Confusing isn't it? Quite a paradox, if you say.

I turned my gaze back at Alvin, he had his sights on Theodore "What about you, Theo?" He asked.

"I'm with Simon. Eleanor and I agreed to help Dave with dinner tonight. Too bad you're going to miss it."

Alvin scoffed "Like that's going to stop me from taking Brittany out."

I smiled, knowing his rebellion was actually all about me. "You know, you don't really have to, Alvin."

He turned back to me with a smile "Oh, but I do. I'm taking you out on a date even if it kills me tonight."

I admired his persistence. But what was it for? He'd go this far for a one-night date? Or he has some other plans rather than just a simple theme park, maybe.

"Alright, now we know that you're going to get yourselves in trouble anyways. Can we go now? I'm not planning to be late either." Simon interrupted.

The rest of us nodded and started walking hand in hand with our partners. And luckily, West Eastman was just a few blocks away.

* * *

**I've decided to take a break from an all-happy story, and start updating this. :D Hope this makes you happy.**


	4. School's A Mess New Students

**Chapter 3**

Everyone got to school in a nick of time. They weren't late, and they weren't early, as usual. One of the good news for school is they share the same classroom for homeroom. After a few ranting and childish acts from the jocks (and some from Alvin), Ms. Ortega finally came up front with some news.

There were more than twenty chairs in the classroom. It wasn't much, but that doesn't change anything about Alvin's point of view towards school. Brittany seemed to hate it too, and that's one of the many things they have in common. Seriously, school's horrible. The noise, dusty old desks (chipmunk sizes), boisterous classmates,... yeah, school can be a living inferno. Why they have to go through it? Only Dave and Claire knows. For crying out loud, they're chipmunks, world-famous rockstars, guys with their own plush dolls, why do they even have to go to school anyways? Oh, for sure, the popularity in school was one of the lights in the dark, but that doesn't change anything at all.

"Alright, everyone." Ms. Ortega started, trying to calm down the noise coming from the jock table. Three students weren't listening at all, to be least - Ryan, Xander, and Jeremy. The chipmunk's worst enemies. There were laughing about, talking about different gossips as if they were preteen girls.

"Ryan, Xander, Jeremy!" Ms. Ortega called out to them, giving them a special public paging. But who'd they listen? They were egotistical, boisterous, horrible students, and ignorant asses. "EWARDS, RAYMONDS, AND SMITH! SILENCE OR THAT'S DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" Ms. Ortega shouted at the top of her lungs, sending the jocks into quite a shock, and instantly piped down. "Good." She breathed in and flipped her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, everyone. We have a news, not only for you guys, and for the chipmunks." Ms. Ortega emphasized the last noun, pointing towards the small sized table on the very front row (which Alvin and Brittany were never fond of being in).

The chipmunks heard their names and paid attention to her.

"We have three new student today. And just for the record,..." He turned towards the chipmunks "They're chipmunks."

Ms. Ortega's last words sent gasped to the chipmunks. In all their years, they've never seen or heard about another talking chipmunk aside from themselves.

"Come in, guys." She motioned towards the door.

At the last second, three small figures stepped in. And as she informed, they were chipmunks. As soon as they stepped in, they weren't as nervous as every new student should be. They held themselves upright with an intimidating expression.

They hopped up on top of the teacher's table for everyone to see.

"Introd-" Ms. Ortega was about to say something, but as guessed, they read her mind.

"I'm Jed, Jed Richards." One of them said in a dark voice, wearing a black shirt under a black biker's jacket with drawings of knives, guns, inverted cross,... you can tell by his appearance just how nasty he is.

Most of the class were dumbfounded by his outfit. No, he didn't wear any pants, no male chipmunk would. They were offended by it, especially the cross that made him look like an atheist. And how's that even allowed in school? West Eastman isn't a religious school, but they do respect religion. Why weren't they offended, or at least, why didn't they complain?

"Todd Richards, Jed's brother." The second one said, wearing a black, unbuttoned polo with a black inner shirt. He was wearing a plain outfit, unlike Jed. He had a dog tag on his neck that has "S.M." engraved in it (Don't ask what S.M. means. It's inappropriate. P.M. me if you want to know).

"I'm Eric Priestly. Actually, I just met these guys on my way here." He introduced and informed. At least there was an appropriate one. Eric had a pale, brown fur that resemble's a blonde. He just wore a simple orange sweater, that's all. His hair wasn't combed in any way.

* * *

**Several Hours later, lunch...**

School was horrible. To Brittany, horrible wouldn't even describe it. Science was boring, English wasn't important, math was a pain. Well, at least the morning is over, and that means her two favorite subject, music and arts are about to begin.

With the lunch bell finally ringing, she left math class, avoided a few feet, and headed towards the lockers. He just wish that Alvin was there with her. With two new unwanted chipmunks (Eric was an exception) around, she didn't want to be alone. But too bad they didn't share classes in the morning. The only thing they shared were music, P.E., arts, and Home Economics.

Feeling disappointed for Alvin not being with her, she headed towards her locker and opened it. Well, some things she kept over the years, pictures of Alvin were posted on the other side of his locker door. She smiled at those pictures, before running her fingers on his virtual face.

She placed her books, her fingers not leaving that handsome face. But suddenly, someone knocked over and slammed her locker door close at such a force. It almost crushed her paw, but good thing she was able to jump back at the very last second.

After the shock came away, she glared at her offender. Then suddenly, fear came to her as she saw two chipmunks with black outfits smiling boisterously at her. But despite her fear, she maintained her deathly glare. But the chipmunks wouldn't back down, just kept smiling. Brittany found them at most,... disgusting. Their front teeth were disgusting, their dark, brown fur were horrible, and their eyes reminded her of some monsters she and Alvin watched in the movies.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. Brittany, ain't it?" Jed spoke. God, his voice was horrible. It was one of those of what women feared in the alleyways of America.

Brittany resisted the urge to run and call for Alvin. "YOU NEARLY CRUSHED MY PAW, JACKASS!" She yelled. But her offenders weren't at least taken back at all.

Jed scoffed and slowly inched closer to her face. Brittany scrunched up her nose as soon as she felt his breathe,... it was the most horrible stench she'd ever felt.

"Oh, you're angry. You're way hotter when you're angry." He patronized her. Brittany only got more disgusted and madder by the second. "Well, I've got good news. You're my new girlfriend." He told her, giving only the shivers and the angers to the pink clad.

There is no way she'd ever end up with that moron! "Ugh! YOU COCKY COCK, I'D RATHER BURN THAN TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

She yelled. There is no way she'd end up with someone other than Alvin. Alvin was the only one she'd ever be with. Even if Alvin didn't exist, she'd think a million times before ending up with a jackass like him. Despite the commotion here, the other human students were too busy to mind.

"Oh, really?" Jed challenged as he placed his impure paws on her shoulder.

Brittany reacted to his touch. She couldn't believe it, a set of impurity touched her! "Ugh! Don't TOUCH ME!" She shook the paw off her shoulder, but only to have it tighten its grip on her. It hurt,... she yelped a bit in pain.

Without warning, Jed inched his face closer to her neck and started groping her. She felt the horror of his lips pressing against her neck, she didn't like it at all. She hated it! She hates it with passion!

"AH! GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!" She shook her body, but his grip only tightened. She felt violated and harassed. A few tears escaped her eyes as she yelled. "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" She screamed,... 'Alvin,... help me!' She screamed in her thoughts.

"YOU IDIOT!" Someone yelled from the top of his lungs. It was a high pitched voice and a red blur pushing Jed away from her.

* * *

**Alvin's point of view...**

I couldn't believe it! This is why I hate school, one of the main reasons! Look what's happened to Brittany! I was just walking along the corridor with Theodore until I saw saw Jed touching her.

I'm glaring at that jackass right now. In a few minutes, he's going to be dust as soon as I get one touch at him!

He got up and recovered his posture. He gave me a boisterous smile, which I never admire from anyone. It only makes me mad to see someone, especially him, showing his teeth. My claws unsheathed in uncontrolled rage and I let out a growl. Who the heck does he think he is? Oh, he's dead!

The next second, I felt some other students stopping dead in their tracks, looking at the scene.

"Oh, hey there, Alvin. You know, it wasn't nice of you to butt in when me and my girlfriend are having a good time." He told me.

Argh! What in the world did he just say!? That perverted fucktard! Yes,... I swore,... Alvin Seville swore! I don't fucking care, no one's touching Brittany like that! "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I snapped.

"Oh, you didn't hear? I said, me and my new girlfriend just had a hot time. Jealous?"

"ARGH!" Without another word, anger and rage shot me, and I lunged at him, taking him down while I scratched multiple times on his face. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" I scratched his left cheek "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I scratched his left eye, giving him a scar that went from his forehead down to his cheek.

I tried to scratch him one last time, but he grabbed my wrist and punched me in the stomach. I coughed and gasped in pain and shock as I got knocked back.

"ALVIN!" I heard Brittany's voice calling out my name.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" I heard a few voices, human voices chanting the word. But I didn't care. I stood up and held my stomach.

Jed too, stood up, wiping his cheek and eye before glaring at me with a frown. I returned with an even deathly glare. But before I could recover, he threw himself at me and punched me multiple times. Each punch were painful, but I didn't care. In fact, I was waiting for him to let his guard down before I could throw in another punch.

But before I could counter, I had my eyes closed the entire time, but after a few seconds, I felt him being thrown off me, as if someone pushed him away. "Back off!"

I heard a high pitched voice. It was familiar. But who was it? It can't be Simon, he was staying late in the science lab. And it can't be Theodore either,... Theodore can't even hurt a fly.

I opened my eyes, and finally, I saw two figures facing each other. One was Jed and the other one was,... Eric?

"Back off, Jed.'' He issued.

"Oh,... a new player."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" An elderly voice came up. And yes, no doubt, it was Dr. Rubin, the school principal. I looked up and saw her glaring at me, Eric, and Jed. After a growl, she spoke up again "Alvin, Brittany, Jed, Eric, and Todd, my office, now!" She ordered.

"What? What did I do?" Todd spoke up from behind.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of details. I had too much idea that I couldn't decide, and I didn't want to forget. So,... :D**


End file.
